bungostraydogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadly Drive
Deadly Drive is the opening theme for Bungo Stray Dogs DEAD APPLE, performed by GRANRODEO. Single Track List # Deadly Drive # マジカル・ストーリー # 3. Deadly Drive (OFF VOCAL) # マジカル・ストーリー (OFF VOCAL) Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics Movie Size Rōmaji= kodō wa takanari kakegae no nai kyōmei ni mi kansei o kasanete chikazuku shin'en e to kyō mo feiku bakka mieru keshiki makka tsukuriagetakatta motto mashi na jibun o nani ga tarinai tsukamitai kisu o shinai risei wa marude rakuen o ōikakusu adabana kizu ga mada uzukunara kusari o hikichigitte iku no ni nokosareta kage wa ugokenai shitsubō shite omoe shinjitsu to ai no osamete kita shōri o sakaeta haitoku yori utsukushī yami no saki e Deadly Drive fusawashī hikari mezashite sutorei doggusu |-| Kanji= 鼓動は高鳴り かけがえのない共鳴に 未完成を重ねて 近付く深淵へと 今日も ばっか 見える景色　真っ赤 創り上げたかった もっとましな自分を 何が足りない 掴みたい キスをしない理性はまるで 楽園を覆い隠す徒花 傷がまだ疼くなら 鎖を引きちぎって行くのに 残された影は動けない 失望して思え 真実と愛の収めてきた勝利を 栄えた背徳より美しい 闇の先へ　Deadly Drive ふさわしい光目指して ストレイドッグス |-| English= The pulsation is beating fast To a resonance that can’t be replaced Incompletion is piled up As I get close to the abyss Today again, there are only pretenses The scenery I see is blood red I wanted to make it A more direct version of myself I won’t give a kiss, the reason is almost like Something flashy without content, covering up paradise If the wound still throbs Go tear off the chains Though the lost shadows won’t move Thinking of despair The dedication of truth and love came victorious But the prosperous corruption was more beautiful Deadly Drive beyond darkness Awaken, appropriate light Stray Dogs Full Version Rōmaji= kodō wa takanari kakegae no nai kyōmei ni mi kansei o kasanete chikazuku shin'en e to kyō mo feiku bakka mieru keshiki makka tsukuriagetakatta motto mashi na jibun o nani ga tarinai tsukamitai kagami o nozoku setsuna mittomonai kao o kitai suru no ni ririshiku aritai to doko ka negatteru shunkan no renzoku de ikiteru kedo byōdō na jikan nante nai kara sono isshun ga kuruoshī hikari mezashite Deadly Drive wazuka ni nokoshita namida bun no ashiato kasuka ni yaketsuku seimei no komorebi tada koboreyuku kanashimi no senritsu boku no hidari tekubi ni nan no inori mo nai sono mama kiete ī kara uchū no hate made itte mitai dake sa kisu o shinai risei wa marude rakuen o ōikakusu adabana kizu ga mada uzukunara kusari o hikichigitte iku no ni nokosareta kage wa ugokenai shitsubō shite omoe shinjitsu to ai no osamete kita shōri o sakaeta haitoku yori utsukushī yami no saki e Deadly Drive fusawashī hikari mezashite sutorei doggusu |-| Kanji= 鼓動は高鳴り かけがえのない共鳴に 未完成を重ねて 近付く深淵へと 今日も虚像ばっか 見える景色　真っ赤 創り上げたかった もっとましな自分を 何が足りない 掴みたい 鏡を覗く刹那 みっともない顔を期待するのに 凛々しくありたいとどこか願ってる 瞬間の連続で生きてるけど 平等な時間なんてないから その一瞬が狂おしい 光目指して　Deadly Drive わずかに残した 涙ぶんの足跡 微かに焼け付く 生命の木漏れ日 ただこぼれゆく　悲しみの旋律 僕の左手首に　何の祈りもない そのまま消えていいから 宇宙の果てまで行ってみたいだけさ キスをしない理性はまるで 楽園を覆い隠す徒花 傷がまだ疼くなら 鎖を引きちぎって行くのに 残された影は動けない 失望して思え 真実と愛の収めてきた勝利を 栄えた背徳より美しい 闇の先へ　Deadly Drive ふさわしい光目指して ストレイドッグス |-| English= The pulsation is beating fast To a resonance that can’t be replaced Incompletion is piled up As I get close to the abyss Today again, there are only pretenses The scenery I see is blood red I wanted to make it A more direct version of myself What do I lack? I want to catch it The moment I peek in the mirror I expected an indecent face Wanting to be brave, somewhere I was wishing for it I’m still living in moments of continuing though As there is no time of equality That one moment makes me insane Awaken light, Deadly Drive I left behind intentionally Tracks of tears Faintly burning Life filtering through tears It’s only going to fall apart, the song of sorrow My left wrist holds no prayers at all It’s fine to disappear that way I only want to go to the end of the universe I won’t give a kiss, the reason is almost like Something flashy without content, covering up paradise If the wound still throbs Go tear off the chains Though the lost shadows won’t move Thinking of despair The dedication of truth and love came victorious But the prosperous corruption was more beautiful Deadly Drive beyond darkness Awaken, appropriate light Stray Dogs Video External Links * Official Anime Website Site Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening Themes